An Engagement Intervened
by icecoldkiss
Summary: Ginny is enjoying a night of female freedom when Harry stops over to stop her engagement. I wonder what will ensue? SMUT/PWP. You've been WARNED people!


Ginny squinted at the warm sunlight coming through the windows. She glanced around the small bedroom to find her watch, picking it up and examining the time.

When she found out and noted that it was seven o clock, she picked up the picture of her and Colin on the nightstand. The picture version of herself and Colin waved and then went back to making eyes at each other and holding hands.

Harry had withdrawn from everyone after the war. Their relationship couldn't be resolved after he shouted certain things in his anger. He had apologized, and they were friends. But memories were still painful reminders of those times with Harry when happiness was all she felt.

She had finished Hogwarts with honors in Herbology, Charms, and Transfiguration. So, she had gone to a year long course to become a healer. She worked in the newly instated St. Angel Ferrara's children's ward at St. Mungos.

She got out of bed and showered. Brushing her hair and curling it gently. She dressed in a pencil skirt and tied back her hair. Giving herself the fake grownup look she sported while at work.

She faced the mirror one more time. "Wow, you look so damn old," she muttered. Shaking her head and dashing out the front door of her little house.

When she reached home she stripped in the living room and ran starkers into her bedroom. She was after all, only 19. She was still young and fresh. She pulled on a shirt (that complimented the push up spell) and gave her too much cleavage and shorts that said 'sexy' on the butt.

"Well, if my butt says it, it must be true." She laughed to herself. Letting her hair down and shaking it to make it messy.

She dabbed on sparkly lip gloss and blasted music from her muggle stereo. She dragged on her favorite stilettos and went to the kitchen to cook dinner.

She was nibbling on snap peas and singing into a hair brush. "I don't need you to complete me…so stop trying to fit…" Content that it was a Friday night and that she could do whatever she pleased.

She charmed her camera to respond to her words and posed in various positions. All very magazine cover, and went into her dark room to develop them, laughing at some of the more suggestive poses.

She heard her favorite song coming on from the bedroom and rushed there, closing the door and turning up the volume.

She was still in her bedroom when he showed up. He rang the doorbell, but she couldn't hear. He tried the knob, it was unlocked.

He hurried inside to see remnants of what looked like a slumber party and to hear music blasting from the hall. There were clothes on the floor right by the front door. Including a bra and what the green eyed man strongly suspected to be black thong underwear.

He deduced that she would come out once the song was over and sat down in the living room. Hoping he would not startle her too much by showing up at her house at 11:00 at night. He once again surveyed the room. And hoped he was not accidentally crashing a party.

He noticed a room off the kitchen, and entered without thinking about what it might be, to find that it was a dark room for developing magic pictures.

The pictures in the basins were finished and he picked them up, studying them. He was shocked at what he saw.

Ginny was posing very scandalously and waving at him as she did. One was with her finger in her mouth, one with her hands on the bottom of her breasts, pushing them up and enhancing the already full cleavage.

He found himself starting to feel the effect of looking at such provocative pictures, his 'friend ' down south perking up.

He hurriedly placed the pictures back into the developing potion and rushed out of the darkroom. Hoping she wouldn't notice he'd seen. Secretly hoping that she was still dressed the same way.

The song finally ended (or Ginny finally had enough of it, seeing as she had repeated it three times.) She wandered back into the living room , going to check on the pictures when she saw him.

"Oh My God. Harry! You didn't tell me you were coming over!" she said, momentarily forgetting that half her boobs were practically hanging out of her low cut shirt.

He couldn't help but devour her body with his eyes. Perfection. Perfect curves, perfect arse, perfect mouth. So it took him awhile to remember his reason for being there and respond.

"I need to talk to you! Colin just announced your engagement a couple weeks ago at the office and I can't…" he trailed off.

She had noticed the remnants of her clothes on the ground by the front door, and was trying to demurely pick them up, unsuccessfully.

She picked up the bra and the thong and held them behind her back, biting her lip before responding. "Oh, well as you can see I wasn't exactly expecting you. You could have patronused or something and I would have cleaned up."

"Yeah well, I figured that. But I didn't expect you to be…messy."

Suddenly Ginny remembered who this was, where she was, and how she was dressed. Images of Colin ran through her mind. The voice in her head was screaming bloody murder. _Colin. Remember?? Your FIANCEE? Colin Creevey!_

"Oh my god Harry. Wait here. I'm going to go cover up. Wow, I'm sorry. Just so you know I don't usually look like a slag…" her voice drowned out as she hurried down the hall to her room.

Harry was shocked. He was filled with a passion that he could only feel for Ginevra Weasley. The monster in his stomach roaring for what he wanted; to hear her moaning his name like in the times when the only worry was that someone would burst in on them in the broom cupboard.

He walked blindly, barging into the unlocked door to find Ginny pacing, still dressed. "Oh my god. Harry? "

"You can't do it Ginny. You can't marry him," he said with an edgy but passionate tone to his voice.

"And why not Harry? You gave up your rights to me when you called me Tom Riddles Whore." She said. Her voice steely with pure acid.

"I was angry. I was angry that he had had you before I had. I thought I was your first. That you gave yourself to me." Harry said, his face softening at the memory.

"I DID GIVE MYSELF TO YOU!! You think that at eleven I LET him rape me?" Tears stained her face…the memory freshening sealed wounds.

"But he said…he said you threw yourself at him. That you begged him to take you…" Harry whispered. Not able to say the words out loud.

"WELL HE LIED DIDN"T HE?? I'm marrying Colin. He loves me. I love him. That's how it happens Harry."

Harry couldn't take any longer. "No he doesn't. There is no way he can love you like I do. What does he know about you? Does he know your favorite color is pink, but you don't want your brothers to know? Does he know that holding the back of your neck while kissing you drives you mad with passion? Has he noticed that you bite your lip when you're on the verge of orgasm? Does he know you have a scar on the back of your heel from where you fell off a broom when you were six?"

Ginny was silent. Colin didn't know any of these things. How in the hell did Harry remember the scar on her heel? Ginny's mind was racing. Harry was getting nearer, everything was spinning. He wasn't finished.

He kissed down her jawbone. Murmuring words only she and the blaring music could hear.

"Ya know Ginny, whenever I think of you in a wedding dress, I think of the skirt bunched up around your waist, and me banging you on the gift table. Whenever I try and think about what to get you, I see you, wearing nothing but a ribbon around your waist. And when I think of you and Colin's wedding night, its me and you instead, you screaming my name as I pound you to pieces.." his hand moved below the waistline of her shorts. She whimpered when his fingers made contact with her center.

"Oh GOD Harry…" she moaned…grinding against his hand. She couldn't think straight. The crooked line in her mind screaming Harry's name as he touched her in ways she knew Colin would never dare to. He was rubbing her nub while a slipping a finger into her. Her breath hitched and she gushed around him, so he added another, and then another before pumping in and out of her with them.

Harry stopped his hand, making it completely still. "HARRY GOD DAMMIT!" she yelled, the lack of movement driving her crazy. "What do you want me to do Ginny? I love you. But I can't do this unless you tell me to. Say it Ginny, admit that you still love me and that you always will. ADMIT IT"

"Fuck me Harry. You love me and I love you and I want you to show me."

He attacked her lips with his own, prying them open and brushing his tongue over her entire mouth. He was everywhere. His hands divested her of her shorts and she threw off her t-shirt, She wasn't wearing bra and he started massaging her breasts. He enclosed his mouth over one of her nipples and suckled on it, biting softly. She whimpered against him and he released her, giving her the ability to unbuckle his trousers.

She yanked them down his legs and lowered herself in the process. He stepped out of his boxers as well and she came back up, kissing him passionately as she led him onto the bed. "God I've missed you Harry." She said before going down on him. She enveloped his cock in her hot mouth and he groaned. He held her head down there as she began to bob up and down.

He fucked her mouth slowly. But once she swallowed around him, he could no longer maintain a slow pace. She swallowed him whole, taking his jizz into her mouth. She looked up at him mischievously and he pulled her up. "Ginny, you're amazing." He said.

He flipped them so that he was on top of her and spread her legs, his eyes raking over her body as he lay atop her. Her lips were pursed with anticipation and her hands were lazily pinching at her nipples. He whispered a charm and slid into her, his eyes rolling back into his head at her tightness. "Ginny…how long has it been?" he asked breathlessly.

"Colin…decided…we…shouldn't…" Her back was arching and she was panting for breath. She met his hips thrust for thrust and fought for the words. "Until…the end…of…our…engagement." She managed. Harry withdrew and was entering her slowly once again, but Ginny clenched her walls around his head and he cried out.

"Colin's crazy." He said when she released him and let him slide fully into her again. Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist, desperate for him to get deeper into her. She bit her lip and then screamed her release when Harry reached down between them and pinched her clit again. The flood of warmth that enveloped him was too much for Harry, and he soon came as well. He pulled himself out of her and then collapsed onto the bed beside her.

"Ginny, marry me?" he asked her, turning to face her on the bed, propping himself up over her with one elbow. He drew lazy patterns on her arms while he waited for her response. His eyes were too green for her to look at just then. But she knew what she wanted to say.

"Only if you promise to never make me not have sex for sake of waiting. I'm only 19. I need you to fuck me senseless every night of our engagement."

He delved his hands back into her folds before saying, "That can be_ easily_ arranged."


End file.
